Dating Havokk PART 4 Alboto's New Pet!
by Denoxkun
Summary: This is Kioko the Blue Weasel gets introduced, she is Natty's reliable blue pet that tells him to look after Alboto but will Alboto get along with the Blue Weasel while thinking about his girlfriend crisis? Click to find out!


Dating Havokk in

Alboto's New Pet?!

April 6th, 2007

" The School Bell just rang for recess, all the classmates left while

Alboto just lays down on his school desk looking bored."

Alboto: " Looks up thinking" Hmmm... let's see, which girl is my type?

Mr. Tikonimo: "Came over to Alboto looking down at him looking

concerned" Still looking for a girlfriend?

Alboto: "Looks up at Mr. Tikonimo sad" Yeah... I just lost my bestest

friend recently which was a girl to some rich handsome boy

that is now her true boyfriend.

Mr. Tikonimo: So, that's what been driving you insane lately. Who?

You mean you next door schoolmate?

Alboto: The very one.

" A girl with short pinkish red hair came to the classroom to ask

something to Mr. Tikonimo"

Icargi: "Come over to Mr. Tikonimo with a few paper in her hands."

Here's the paper that you ordered.

Mr. Tikonimo: "Smiles and takes the paper from Icargi" Oh thanks,

all 20 copies?

Icargi: "Looks at Mr. Tikonimo" Yes sir. "Looks at Alboto starring

at Icargi" Ah?

Alboto: "In his mind" She seems like my type.

Icargi: "Blushes at Alboto looking scared" Why are you starring at me

like that? Ah...

Alboto: "Looks down sad" Sorry...

Mr. Tikomino: "Smiles softly at Icargi" Icargi, Alboto's been going

through some rough time lately, perhaps you can cheer

him up.

Icargi: "Started to tremble looking at Mr. Tikonimo and Alboto a

couple of times each" Ah... maybe later, I gotta go to

the school's volleyball team now, later!

" Waves bye at Mr. Tikonimo and rushed outside the front door

of the classroom, then Alboto got up and heads outside too."

Alboto: "Looks depressed looking at Mr. Tikonimo" I'll cya later,

Mr. Tikonimo and thanks.

Mr. Tikonimo: "Smiles softly at Alboto" Sure, just take it easy with

the girls, okay?

Alboto: "Looks down" Okay... not like I'll get one anyways.

" Alboto left the classroom"

Mr. Tikonimo: "Looks at bit worried" Poor Alboto... I hope all this

won't affect his study, if only a girl out there will be

willing put get his confidance back up like he had

before.

AT THE CLASSROOM HALLWAY WHEN BARELY NO ONE

IS AROUND, KIOKO WALKS AROUND THE CLASSROOM

AND LOOKS AT A PHOTO OF ALBOTO!...

Kioko: "His voice sound squeeky cute" Ah?

" Kioko looks at a pic of Alboto and up in front of him where he

is walking now looking sad."

Kioko: "Got a bit excited" It's him, just like the picture, he's such a

handsome young man, I don't understand why that guy

doesn't have a girlfriend, I thought girls should find this

guy attractive!

"Alboto's Walking around whristling looking bored and then he

accidently squished something hard."

Alboto: "Looks down and got shocked looking under his right foot"

Ah?! AHAAA!! I squished a... BLUE WEASEL?! Ah...

" Alboto slowly took Kioko off his shoe, as Kioko felt dizzy moving

around weirdly."

Kioko: "Dizzy smile" Don't worry, I'll be fine.

Alboto: "Looks down at Kioko thinking" You look hurt... well,...

" continues to walk ahead closing his eyes " I'll be on my

way and pretend this didn't happen, I'm busy looking

for a girlfriend now.

Kioko: "Smiles and waves at Alboto as Alboto is walking away

from him" GOOD LUCK WITH THAT!! "In his mind" I'd

better follow him, things could get really ugly around here.

" Kioko follows Alboto in high speed so he can catch up to him."

MORE AHEAD IN THE SCHOOL HALLWAY, ALBOTO

SUDDENDLY BUMPS INTO A HIGH SCHOOL GIRL!...

??: "Bumps into Alboto" OW!!

Alboto: "Got a bit shocked noticing a girl bumped into him on the

chest and legs." Ah? "In his mind" Wow, a beautiful short

brown hair girl, she needs my help, this is my CHANCE!!

FOR LOVE!! "Out loud looking worried for the girl" Hey, there,

are you going to be okay?

??: "Looks up at Alboto looking hurt" I... think so... OW, my leg...

Alboto: Need my help?

" An angry teen boy appears behind Alboto"

Kaoo: "Grabs Alboto's shirt looking angry at him" BACK OFF, SHE

IS MY GIRL!! "Tossed Alboto to the ground hard"

Alboto: "Got up slowly" OW, my back... okayokay, I'll go!

" Alboto runs away from Kaoo like a frighten chicken."

Kaoo: "Looks at the short brown hair girl all worried" Oh, Melana,

that boy didn't cause you any trouble, huh?

Melana: "Looks up at Kaoo that has spiky blonde hair smiling " No, he

was trying to help me too...

Kaoo: "Held Melana's shoulder and got angry at her" He was going

to separate you and me, we couldn't let that happen!

Melana: "Got shocked and felt sorry for Kaoo" Oh my goodness,

I'm so sorry!

Kaoo: "Calms down and smiles" It's ok, you had no idea, but I

heard that Alboto guy has gone insane lately looking for

a girl to rape.

Melana: "Looks sad" I see...

DOWNSTAIRS IN THE FIRST FLOOR OF ZURANE HIGH

SCHOOL!...

Alboto: "Walks slowly disappointed" All those girls here I run into...

all have boyfriends already...

Kioko: "Came towards Alboto and looks up at him smiling " Hi again!

Alboto: " Looks down behind him at Kioko the light blue weasel"

Hey... what do you want from me? How is it that you can

talk?!

Kioko: "Smiles closing his eyes with his arms crossed" Can't tell,

that's a secret!

Alboto: "Got very angry at Kioko" SECRET?! YOU'RE TRYING

TO SLOW ME DOWN, HUH?!

" A High School guy caught Alboto yelling at a blue weasel"

Lumiso: "Points at Alboto laughing" Look it here! Alboto's talking

to a weasel!

" Many students surrounded Alboto and laughs at him hard."

Alboto: "Looks around all angry at the crowd." What's so funny?!

He just talked!!

Kioko: "Making some natural weasel sound walking around in

circles on four legs" Kekekekekeeee...

Alboto: "Points his right arm at Kioko" IT'S RARE, YOU SEE?!

IT'S A LIGHT BLUE WEASEL, YOU BARELY SEE

THOSE AT ALL!

" Alboto picks up Kioko and showed it to the whole crowd looking

proud again."

Alboto: I'll sell you this creature... for 150,000 stars!

" Stars in DenoxWorld means that those are money! For example,

one star is worth 1 dollar."

All the students in that crowd: RIPOFF ARTIST!!

Student Female #1: "Smiles laughing" I bet you painted it blue, how

lame!

Student Male #2: "Got angry with Alboto" You stink, Alboto!

" The whole crowd charges towards Alboto and beats him up

very badly, every student got a chance to punch and kick

Alboto to death, after the crowd left as far away from him as possible,

Alboto looks all messed up brusied with a red loser word painted

on his shirt."

Alboto: "Reaches his arm out slowly at the crowd" WAIT... WAIT!!

I...

A FEW MINUTES LATER ALBOTO SLOWLY GOT UP ON HIS

KNEES AGAIN!...

Alboto: "In a weak voice angry" Why are you acting dumb against

others besides me?!

Kioko: "Laughs at Kioko" Heheeeeheeehee, man, your bruises,

... you look hideous, it'll be a miracle for you to get a

girlfriend now!

Alboto: "Yells at Kioko" STOP LAUGHING... I NEED HELP!!

Is this truly Alboto's fate, to get picked on for the rest of his

school life because of a loss of a very important friend?

Find out on the next episode of Dating Havokk!

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
